pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Tale of Cuwen Saleanor
'1. The Beginning' Upon a day nearly 30 years ago a D’Shar incursion came deep into Noldor territory where it massacred the rangers who were posted there, only the women survived. One of these women was my mother who was raped by what she told me was a noble. One year later i was born, my name is Cuwen, in noldor it means unclean for i was only half elven and only half as radiant as my peers, i had my father’s eyes my mother told me. I was taken a distance from by my teachers and peers, not only because I was unable to string a bow, neither was I able fire one as accurately, but my skills with a sword were unmatched, i was able to take on nearly 5 of my peers. After ravenstern sent an exploration force which was decimated by rangers my mother died by a lucky shot from one of their archers. I was not furious, in fact, i was relieved for my mother had taken distance from me ever since i was born, she told me that I reminded her too much of my father. Having no ties left to my birthplace I left to search for my father. I left with my family's ancient longsword. After hiring myself out to village elders to aid them in their hour of need I was given the most promising piece of information I had ever received, apparently the incursion was lead by none other than the late D’Sharian great Khan and that my eyes reminded the elder of him, making my way to the capital I was horrified to see my father’s head on a pike above the main gate and a sign ”This is the head of the traitor king Saleanor his lust for power dishonoured him, and pray you do not make the same mistake”. The text was made from what looked like coagulated blood. Climbing onto the wall I ripped off my father’s head from the pike and destroyed the sign into splinters, I broke down and started weeping, i was later shown into the dungeon by two guards. There I met Gordulan, a captain in the Old D’Sharian army under my father, or so he told me. He told me that my father was not a powerhungry maniac who had no limits, but a just and fair ruler. In the evening I was dragged by two guards into the Khans hall, he saw my father’s eyes and commanded that I was to be slaughtered in a week. On my way back to the dungeon the guards fell dead, i noticed the daggers in their backs, instinctively i drew one of the dead guards swords, when a whisper told me that if he wanted me dead i would have been dead already. He told me to follow him. Having no option but to trust him I kept up with him as well as I could, we came to a halt outside the widow of the tavern and the mysterous man hooted just like an owl to my surprise, the barkeep came out and showed us to the basement doors and opened them. As we were about to descend into the murky depths of the basement a small sack was placed over my head, obscuring my vision, a voice whispered that it was for my own protection. Darknes swallowed me up. After what felt like an eternity the bag was removed. I was thrown into an empty stone hall, the only decoration there was a sturdy stone pedestal, the only word of the faded lettering on it i was able to perceive was "Qualis". I then noticed a large azure gem the size of my fist, i was confounded that i had not seen it earlier. It was placed upon a highly decorated pillow. When I tried to touch it an arrow whizzed past my eyes, I jumped back. A man with a blue coat and a longbow then came to my attention. Yet again I was confounded, he was standing about 60 feet away and had not hesitated to fire the arrow, I yelled that he could have killed me. He simply introduced hmself as though nothing had happened, his name was Diev Woodensen, i recognised that name from my youth, he was one of the few humans the noldor in my village had respected instead of resented. 'Gordulan's Extra' I had awoken in the dungeon, as always, i heard a dragging noise outside and saw the door open, a shackled man was then thrown in. I saw the guards take what looked like a noldor sword, it wouldn's surprise me if the guards would put it on the black market, corruption had done much to this town, then my mind started working again. A Noldor here?! Impossible! They keep to their own in their woodlands resenting humans mostly. I had not seen a Noldor man's face before. But a woman's face i had seen. The late khan wished to take one as wife, but was ambushed on his search, I was there with him. We managed to fight them until we had slaughtered almost all of them, strange that only women were part of the assault force. all but one fled, the one that was there was radiant, the kahn had his way with her later that night. I can understand why she stayed behing while her companions fled, it was as though these Noldor could read minds. the khan was satisfied if he got one, so if all ran hey would be hunted down again, most of them would be killed. In the morning the woman had dissapeared, we made our way back and Khan Saleanor was greeted with a dagger in the back, all who abandoned him after that incident were spread out to guard different villages, some were sent to be bodyguards. But there were ten who would not bow down to the "new" khan. I was one of them. Category:Tales from Pendor